The elven civil war
The elven civil war (65 - 78 M.E.) took place after the betrayal of High King Varrish during the battle of Dark Deep. High King Varrish betrayed the other two High Kings at Dark Deep, when he retreated his army during the night, and made a deal with King Gelgor. This was the first and only civil war that the elves have ever had. The elven civil war changed the way of ruling. It became one Kingdom with one ruler instead of three High Kings. Before the elven civil war, the elven population counted 600.000 elves. (nobles and common) At the end of the civil war, the elven population counted 318.000 elves. (nobles and common) The arrest of High King Varrish (65 M.E.) After the battle of Dark Deep, High King Aiviar and High King Iondrash retreated back to their home provinces. Both their armies suffered casualties. Politics was discussed by courier, because both High Kings stayed at their home province to keep the stability. The elves rarely go to war, and never lost a battle in history. The Elven Kingdom was in despair, because of this and the absence of High King Varrish. The High Kings agreed that High King Varrish should be arrest for treason. Both High Kings went to the northern part of the Elven Kingdom to arrest High King Varrish. Both High Kings marched into the throne room of High King Varrish with their elite guard and put High King Varrish under arrest. He refused, but due to the complexity of the elven way of ruling, he couldn't order his troops to free him or to attack the other High Kings. High King Varrish was arrested and brought to justice. During this trial he was found guilty of treason, not honoring a royal agreement, and sharing war secrets with the enemy. He got exiled from the Elven Kingdom and send to prison island Ellios. High King Iondrash final verdict: "Varrish the betrayer, you are found guilty of treason of the highest degree, fleeing from battle, and sharing war secrets with the enemy. Every elf would be hanged by neck for this. Every noble elf would be beheaded by sword for this. Yet, elven law protects you from this. A High King is not allowed to be executed by the hand of any elf. Therefore, you are exiled from the Elven Kingdom for life. You are being send to the prison island of Ellios. You are being dishonored of status as High King, and stripped of all military ranks and commendations. Your province will be granted to the Protector of the Province appointed by the High Council of Elves. '' ''Varrish the betrayer, may Goddess Isia have mercy upon your soul, for we do not." Exile of Varrish the betrayer (65 - 69 M.E.) Varrish the betrayer got exiled from the Elven Kingdom and was send to Ellios. Varrish was still treated with a lot of respect on Ellios by guards and prisoners. Varrish the betrayer was a beloved High King amongst some Elven Houses and especially amongst the common elf. Many common elves saw Varrish as the only High King who cared for the common elf. He had his own accommodation. He was allowed to request books and was allowed to send letters all over the realm. Varrish requested special books, that were actually forbidden. He requested books about the arts of the Dark Light God, Oram. The guards and the supporting Houses cooperated out of fear or support. When the word was spread that Varrish was exiled from his own province, many common elves started to get frustrated. The northern province was getting unstable. During his time on Ellios, Varrish wrote his closest Houses with the request of supporting his freedom. None of the Houses were willing to support him publicly, but the majority agreed on helping him in any way they could, without revealing their identity. Varrish forged a plan to get his freedom back. He instructed the supporting Houses to limit the supplies of grain, and fresh water for the common elf. He also instructed them to increase taxes. He told the Houses to blame the Protector of the Province and the High Kings. And so, the propaganda against the Elven ruling began. The common elf started to starve against high taxes. The Houses were spreading rumors that this wouldn't have happened under the ruling of Varrish. The assault on Agos The common elf of the North gave in after 2 years of starvation, high taxes, and propaganda against the High Kings. In the year 67, they stormed the city of Agos and killed the Protector of the Province. Tuos Ressen got beheaded and his head was thrown into the sewers. The city guard of Agos killed many citizens during the assault. This deed, created more instability in the Elven Kingdom, and more common elves supported the cause. The march against the nobility The assault on Agos created a new movement within the Elven Kingdom. A rebellion fought against the nobility. The rebellion gained numbers in rapid pace, and within a year they marched upon Essavas, the capital of the Elven Kingdom. The rebellion plundered and raided everything that was ownership of the nobles, and killed every noble on their way. In the year 68 the rebellion counted for 150.000 elves, one fourth of the Elven population at that time. In this year, the rebellion stormed Essavas. The Elven army fought against the rebellion, but got defeated. Although, the rebellion conquered Essavas, they lost 85.000 common elves during the battle. The leader of the rebellion, Darras Trean, didn't find any noble, including the High Kings in the throne room of Essavas. The rebellion continued their war against the nobility. The return of Varrish In the year 69, when the Elven Kingdom was in ruins, Varrish the betrayer was freed from prison. During the time of instability and the rebellion that marched across the Kingdom, Varrish mustered an private army. The local soldiers stationed at Ellios pledged loyal to Varrish and the other houses were waiting for Varrish on the main land. Varrished arrived during Spring in the year 70. Varrish crowned himself as the True King of the Elves at Isia Peak. All the houses pledged loyalty to King Varrish. The end of the High Kings dynasty (71 M.E.) The wardens of King Varrish knew that High King Aiviar and High King Iondrash were hiding in the Moonsnow Mountains. King Varrish marched upon the mountains, and so did the rebellion. In the year 71 High King Aiviar and High King Iondrash surrendered. Both the rebellion and King Varrish claimed the High Kings as prisoners. The rebellion threatened that they were coming for King Varrish as well. They wanted a noble-free Elven realm. King Varrish opened fire in the first night without a moon. The rebellion charged King Varrish's army. During the battle the rebellion was struck by dark light magic. Dark Light magic is most powerful during the absence of moonlight. The rebellion was crushed within hours, causing 82.000 deaths. During the night, Varrish sacrificed Aiviar and Iondrash to the Dark Light God, which ended the dynasty of the High Kings. The second rebellion (71 M.E. - 78 M.E.) The remaining Elven Houses that fled to the free Westerlands during the rebellion, immediately started an offense in secrecy when they found out that the new Elven Kingdom was under ruling of a Dark King. The second rebellion was led by Marralios Moonlight who was a strong worshipper of the Moon Goddess Isia and God of Nature Yurofang. He saw King Varrish as the destruction of the Elven race. During the rebellion, many Elven Houses opened businesses in the free Westerlands. All the Houses supported Marralios, and contributed a lot of coin to the cause. Marralios went back to the free Westerlands to muster an army of mercenaries. When Marralios was gone, his wife and priestess, Sia Moonlight, spread word about the dark times that were to come if the people didn't rebel. Yet, it was hard to get people to join the rebellion, because they suffered already so much during the first rebellion. For 7 years, the rebellion operated in secrecy until the arrival of the Marrralios and the mercenary army. The other noble houses joined Marralios with their forces. The battle of Moonlight King Varrish confronted Marralios and his army when they arrived at the western border of the Elven Kingdom. King Varrish wanted to crush the army himself to show his power. The battle lasted for two days. On the second day, Marralios charged into battle with the support of several priestesses. It seemed that King Varrish was going to win, till Sia sacrificed her husband and herself by performing a Moonlight ritual. The ritual consumed all the Dark Light magic from Varrish and his sorcerers. Marralios and Sia did vanquish in the moonlight. All the dark energy was blocked by the Moonlight, and so King Varrish died. The army of King Varrish surrendered to the remaining Houses. A new Elven Kingdom (78 M.E. - present) The Elven Kingdom had no ruler after the battle of Moonlight. The remaining Houses didn't want to get into another civil war for the throne. All the Houses with support of the common elves wanted a Moonlight dynasty. Marralios and Sia had one child, a daughter named Yian Moonlight. She was of age. On the first summer moon Yian Moonlight was crowned as Queen of the Elven Kingdom. Queen Yian got rid off all the old elven tradition, because they only brought harm to the people. The Dark Light God Oram is forbidden by law. Nowadays, Moonlight is the most sacred place within Goan for the elves. It is named after Marralios and Sia Moonlight, because of their ultimate sacrifice. Queen Yian build an altar in her parent's name. Queen Yian is still the ruling queen of the elves. The elves haven't fought any war since the civil war.